The present invention relates to cleats for recreational boats and the like, and in particular to a retractable cleat which incorporates a seal that prevents water from seeping into the interior of the retractable cleat.
Retractable cleats are widely used within recreational boats for securing mooring lines and the like thereto. These retractable cleats typically include a base member, and a retractable cleat member that is telescopingly received within the interior of the base.
Heretofore, retractable cleats have generally been constructed such that the mounting post portion of the retractable cleat fits rather loosely within the associated base. This loose fitting connection can allow water to seep into the base, and collect at the bottom thereof, thus causing corrosion of the base as well as the posts. The corrosion of the retractable cleat and base members often result in an unattractive overall appearance, and can hinder proper operation of the retractable cleat itself.